


Love Hungry Man

by Basched



Series: Reflection [33]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Reflection series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: Ronon Dex spots a 'meal' he likes, and who doesn't mind being eaten.Love Hungry Man -  AC/DC
Relationships: Ronon Dex/Evan Lorne
Series: Reflection [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/38563
Kudos: 13





	Love Hungry Man

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for my Reflection series. 
> 
> I have recently come back to this fandom and been reacquainted with my love for Ronon/Lorne!! I've been working on my next chapter of Rough Comforts (which I haven't written for in years!) and while I was editing I heard the song and got a lovely mental image. Quickly wrote this... so I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Not beta'd. 
> 
> \--------------------------------

Ronon didn’t know what his name was, but the moment he saw him, Ronon knew he was going to eat for the first time in seven years. 

With an animalistic hunger, Ronon cornered the Major in a deserted corridor and made his intentions very clear.

_“A mans gotta eat.” _

Evan Lorne didn’t resist when Ronon dropped to his knees. He eagerly encouraged Ronon as the Satedan gorged himself like a starving man. 

Eventually, a sweet release trickled down Ronon’s throat, leaving them both gasping for breath. 

A satiated kiss with an appeased growl promised a lot more in the future.


End file.
